A power conversion apparatus has been known that includes a transformer having a primary coil and a secondary coil, a primary full-bridge circuit having the primary coil of the transformer disposed at a bridge part, and a secondary full-bridge circuit having the secondary coil of the transformer disposed at a bridge part (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This power conversion apparatus includes a control unit that controls the phase difference φ between switching at the primary full-bridge circuit, and switching at the secondary full-bridge circuit, to adjust transmission power P, which is transmitted between the primary full-bridge circuit and the secondary full-bridge circuit.